This relates generally to graphics processing. Graphics processing is the processing of electronic data for its display on a display screen, such as a computer monitor or television.
The Gilbert-Johnson-Keerthi (GJK) algorithm was invented by Elmer G. Gilbert, Daniel W. Johnson, and S. Sathiya Keerthi in 1988. See Gilbert, E. G. et al. “A Fast Procedure for Computing the Distance Between Complex Objects in Three Dimensional Space,” IEEE Journal of Robotics and Automation, Vol. 4, Issue 2, April 1988, pages 199-203.
The GJK algorithm determines the minimum distance between two convex sets. A convex set is basically a depiction of an object. The GJK algorithm uses a Minkowski sum of the two convex shapes. The smooth algorithm modifications obtain the closest pair of points for two convex sets A and B.